mrmenlittlemissfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Fabulous (story)
Little Miss Fabulous had fabulous hair. It was long and luxurious and silky, and it shone in the sun like gold. Every day she liked to try out a different style. And everybody else thought her hair was fabulous. So fabulous that they all wanted to copy her. When she wore her hair straight, so did everyone else. And even when she dyed her hair pink, everyone had to have pink hair a well. Whatever Little Miss Fabulous did had to be fabulous. After all, she was fabulous. The only person who did not copy her was Little Miss Splendid. Little Miss Splendid was jealous of all the attention that Little Miss Fabulous's hair brought her. She was so jealous that she started a rumor that Little Miss Fabulous's hair was not real and that she wore a wig. A rumor that Little Miss Trouble decided to put to the test! To keep her hair as fabulously fabulous as possible, Little Miss Fabulous went to her hairdresser each week. The most famous hairdresser in town. Ms. Topknot. Ms. Topknot is a genius with hair. There is nothing she can't do. She even managed to tame Mr. Clumsy's hair! Now, last week, Ms. Topknot was ill, and she asked Little Miss Splendid to step in for her. Little Miss Splendid was happy to help out. At least, she was happy until Little Miss Fabulous came in for her weekly appointment. But then Little Miss Fabulous had an idea. A rather spiteful and not-at-all-nice idea. Little Miss Fabulous set to work. In a great flurry of combs and curlers, she washed and combed and brushed and teased and blow-dried Little Miss Fabulous's hair. And when she had finished, Little Miss Fabulous's hair was a big curly, frizzy bird's nest of a ball sitting on her head. Little Miss Splendid smiled a mischievous smile as Little Miss Fabulous left the salon. "She doesn't look so fabulous now, does she?" Little Miss Splendid said to herself. A little later that day, Little Miss Star came into the salon. "Have you seen Little Miss Fabulous's hair?" exclaimed Little Miss Star. "I have," said Little Miss Splendid, smiling a sly smile. "Isn't it amazing?" cried Little Miss Star. Little Miss Splendid could not believe her ears. "Quick, you have to give me exactly the same style!" insisted Little Miss Star. And she had to do the same for Little Miss Sunshine and Little Miss Giggles and Little Miss Helpful. There was a steady stream of people wanting Little Miss Fabulous's hairstyle all day long! At the end of the day, Little Miss Splendid met Little Miss Fabulous on her way home. "Why, your hair looks fabulous," said Little Miss Fabulous. And why do you think Little Miss Splendid's hair looked fabulous? That's right! In the end, she had felt she had no choice but to create the same hairstyle for herself. Well, as they say, if you can't beat them, join them! Category:Stories